marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strange Tales Vol 1 60
Other Characters: * antique shop owner Races and Species: * Locations: * * Items: * Magical fountain Pen * Kamirov Jewels Vehicles: * boat | StoryTitle2 = Rude Awakening! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = George Woodbridge | Inker2_1 = George Woodbridge | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A man thinks that he is dreaming of murdering the man who is investigating his embezzlement so when he wakes he asks his lawyer if he will get ten years for embezzlement. His lawyer informs the startled man that he is on trial for murder. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Parks Supporting Characters: * Mason Antagonists: * Davis Races and Species: * Vehicles: * train | StoryTitle3 = The Final Shot! | Writer3_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler3_1 = Robert Sale | Inker3_1 = Robert Sale | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A convict released from prison attempts to get revenge on those responsible for placing him there by shooting them with a chemical compound that makes them susceptible to suggestion. He wants to get them to commit crimes, but his plan fails when he misses the detective who arrested him and the man just plays along to find out what his scheme is. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Grogan Races and Species: * Locations: * Mike Dillon hometown Items: * Compound 41 ** dry ice Vehicles: * boat | StoryTitle4 = Child's Play! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Christopher Rule | Penciler4_2 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Christopher Rule | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A man gets an evil robot as a toy for his son but it is run over by a truck after attempting to burn the house down. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Evil Robot Other Characters: * Dr. Lang Races and Species: * * Locations: * Ilexum Electronics Vehicles: * truck | ReprintOf5 = Marvel Tales Vol 1 140 | StoryTitle5 = Crackpot Chemist | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = A dedicated chemist invents a formula to give people a healthy weight, and his daughter accidentally tests it on the neighbors. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jasper McReedy Supporting Characters: * Stella McReedy * Linda McReedy Other Characters: * Tom Logan * Bob Webster Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle6 = The Puppet Man | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Dan Loprino | Inker6_1 = Dan Loprino | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Artie Simek | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = An actor gives such a convincing performance that he forgets himself and becomes the play character. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Mathews (actor) Supporting Characters: * Rod Races and Species: * | StoryTitle7 = The Abyss! | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker7_1 = Jim Mooney | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis7 = Political refugees seeking to flee tyranny across Mt. Olympus are assisted by supernatural beings. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Refugees ** Leos ** Karol ** Maria Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * tyrant soldiers Races and Species: * * Locations: * Vehicles: * boat | Notes = This issue comes with the story 'Crackpot Chemist'. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}